Overlord II Episode 07
"Blue Roses" (蒼の薔薇 Aoi no bara) is the seventh episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was broadcasted on February 20, 2018. Summary Ainz Ooal Gown in his Momon disguise is busy counting his pay earned from the adventurer quests he completed. After dividing the spoils to his subordinates and projects, Ainz laments how very little is left. Narberal Gamma arrives to report she has acquired the samples of ore which Ainz plans to test using the Exchange Box. The scene switches to Climb training. He is joined by Gazef Stronoff who offers to spar with him. Gazef mentions he wishes to savor some time with a friend as if it weren't for a merciful magic caster, he would not be present to spar with Climb. Gazef tells Climb the name of Ainz Ooal Gown for the young bodyguard to commit to memory. The two parry blades with each other, however, Climb is no match for the Warrior Captain, becoming exhausted in the end. Climb is told he lacks talent but should continue to gain experience. For his hard work, Gazef gives Climb a potion to heal himself. As Climb leaves out of earshot, Gazef tells his Vice Captain that Climbs power is, as Adventurers would say, "capped at gold" thus limiting how much stronger he could be going forward. Climb returns to the palace and encounters Marquis Raeven and Prince Zanac. Zanac sarcastically greets Climb asking if he is going to see his sister who he refers to a ‘monster’. Climb is annoyed by Zanac insulting his lady, Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself. He respectfully declares Renner to be a compassionate person dismisses the Prince’s warning about her ‘other’ personality. Zanac still asks Climb to pass on a message to Renner. He warns that their older brother Barbro plans on using Renner as a political marriage chip. Whereas Zanac offers, if Renner comes to his side, he will allow her to retire to the frontier once he becomes king. Climb arrives at Renner’s chambers where he finds her drinking tea with her friend, Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, who introduces him to Tina from Blue Roses. There, Renner is shown the document Blue Roses retrieved from the raid on Eight Fingers' drug plantation and easily deciphers the message determining it is a list of various locations throughout the capital city. It’s believed that the locations are Eight Fingers affiliates, but Lakyus notices the underground brothel isn’t on the list. Though slavery has recently been abolished by the Re-Estize Kingdom thanks to Renner’s reforms, Eight Fingers maintains one brothel that uses slaves. She proposes that Blue Roses target it, however, Renner is hesitant to include Climb in danger. Lakyus asks Climb to inform Tia, Evileye, and Gagaran of their findings. Unbeknownst to Climb, as he leaves two maids have been eavesdropping and are in league with Nobles allied to Eight Fingers. Meanwhile, Sebas Tian returns to the mansion and is greeted by Tuare serving as a maid. He asks her what is for dinner, she says stew and potatoes. Seeing her nervousness Sebas assures her that her cooking is delicious, causing her to blush. Solution Epsilon asks Sebas if they should inform Ainz that they have accepted a human as a maid, to which he rebuttals not to inform their master of their new addition, citing it to be frivolous news. At the end of their conversation, the mansion front door is knocked on by two strangers. The two enter the mansion and introduce themselves as Staffan Heivish, a patrol officer of the law and Succulent, who is a representative filing a complaint against Lady Solution. Solution nonchalantly retires and orders her butler to handle it. During the talks, it’s learned that Succulent is a representative of the brothel that claims that Sebas kidnapped one of their employees. Stafan holds Sebas as guilty for the thief despite the circumstances of the girl’s condition at the time. He offers clemency, but it is merely more extortion of money. He warns Sebas that he will have one day to return the girl to Succulent. After they leave Solution asks how will he wishes to proceed, Sebas replies that he wishes to take a stroll. Once Sebas leaves the mansion, Solution decides to call Ainz. She reports that Sebas Tian may have gone rogue and confirms she has evidence to prove it. Major Events * Climb duels Gazef Stronoff. * Princess Renner discusses with Lakyus about Eight Fingers. * Princess Renner deciphers the parchment, revealing the various locations of Eight Fingers. * Sebas Tian and Solution meet Staffan Heivish and Succulent. * Sebas is given one day to turn over Tuare. * Solution reports to Ainz Ooal Gown of Sebas' possible betrayal. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Narberal Gamma * Climb * Gazef Stronoff * Vice Captain * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Tina * Sebas Tian * Tuareninya Veyron * Solution Epsilon New Characters * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Staffan Heivish * Succulent Abilities Used Known Abilities Martial Arts * Fortress * Slash Tier Spells * Message Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize * Ro-Lante Castle * Valencia Palace New Locations * There are no new locations introduced in this episode Anime Notes * After the duel with Climb, Gazef talks with the Vice Captain and they saw Prince Zanac and Marquis Reaven walking together. * The maids spying on Renner's room after Climb left since he was supposed to know about this before leaving. * The mockery of Succulent to Sebas about Tuare when he was about to leave the mansion is not seen. Gallery pl:Odcinek 7 (sezon 2) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes